


Scars & Dandelions

by flamingmockingjay



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: After Mockingjay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingmockingjay/pseuds/flamingmockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss's daughter comes in the middle of the night curious about her scars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars & Dandelions

The girl with the long brown hair runs into our room. Feet hitting the hard cold ground repeatedly. She hops up onto the bed unintentionally landing on my thigh. The moonlight shines through the curtains illuminating her chubby cheeks. I pull her closer to me, caressing her soft brown hair like I'd caress my own. Her voice unlike mine is soft and sweet like the harmonies of spring and spoke in a quiet manner, "Mommy can I see your scars?" I look at her for a moment. Her stormy grey eyes gaze up at me in wonder. 

Reluctantly show her my right arm. The scar that Johanna gave me in the quarter quell still is there. Even twenty years later. Her curiosity scared me. I wasn't expecting her to touch them, but when she did it tickled. The only person to touch my scars was either me or Peeta. When I first showed him was the night of our toasting. I was nervous as can be but when he showed me his scars I felt better. 

"How did you get them." Her voice rings in my ears. I bite my lip thinking of a way to tell her without scaring her to death. She's to young and too gentle. "I can tell you when your older." I say sharply not realizing my tone. She frowns in almost a way I think she might cry. "I just don't want to scare you." I cup her cheeks and kiss her forehead. "Mommy I want to know how you got those." She has my persistence but she has Peeta's kindness. 

"They're warrior scars." I finally say after a long pause. She cocks her head in confusion. "What are warrior scars." She flips over my hand once more to look at the ugly scar on my forearm. "Do you know what a warrior is?" I finally smile. She shakes her head. "Well, it's a person who is brave and courageous. Somebody who has fought in for which they believe in." Her lips part slightly, she wants to know more. "And your father and I would never try to scare you but there was a lot of stuff going on long before you were born. Stuff that me and daddy have had to survive, stuff that we almost didn't survive." 

"Like what." She asks me out of curiosity. I gently smooth her hair. "You know how I wake up some nights screaming and calling out names?" She nods, looking up at me. It's like looking at a photograph of a younger me. "I call out her name." I bite my lip in despair. "Who mommy?" Somewhere inside me clenched. The balloon strings I've been holding, I let go of them. I broke down crying. She scooted back against the headboard, purely afraid. 

I'm afraid of the voices and thoughts inside my head. I scream knowing there not real, but I do it anyways. I push my self off the bed stumbling over my own feet. Suddenly I hear Prim crying out for me. I run faster not knowing where to go. I scuttle outside as fast as I can. Rain poured down on me hard. I collapsed in the grass, with my hands covering my face. "Prim." I sob repeatedly. The sound of a door closing brings me to look up at Peeta coming towards me. 

"Katniss what happened?" Peeta helps me stand up. My hands tremble with fair. "Peeta she asked about them." I shake uncontrollably. "About what Katniss." He arms grab my shaking arms and hold them still. I look into his deep blue eyes and breath deeply. "She asked about my scars and Prim. I broke down. I've scared her Peeta. I've scared her. She's going to have nightmares now." My knees slowly sink to the ground. Peeta lowers down with me. "Shh Katniss she's going to be alright." I shake my head refusing his words. "No she won't." I quiver petrified. His soft lips touch my own wet ones. I arms wrap around his neck. 

"Shh. It's alright, I've got you." I nod into his shoulder. "I've got you." 

All I can see is the girl with the long brown hair walking towards me holding a dandelion dripping with rain water, in the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope for some feedback?!? This is my first piece on this website I've written other work on tumblr and wattpad!


End file.
